My Father A Rockstar
by XXmyworstnightmare
Summary: A girl trying to find herself in life.


Today when I woke up it was a normal day. No breakfast, colured skinny jeans, teal eyeliner, Ipod, and a tee shirt of some kind. Ye, t is a normal boring day in Evansville.  
Like normal my phone started to go off. "Ello mum," I answered grading my chreckered backpack full of buttons, and pulled it over my shoulder. "Lynn-z? You up yet your going to be late to school," said mum I could tell she was still very tired. "I am and hey mum, I'm sixteen, you don't have to get up with me me anymore," I said feeling sorry for her.  
Mum just ended her call. I looked in the mirror and sighed, my hair ,which changes colur a lot, was fading from from its once bright pink to a now a soft baby pink. "Damn," I said and walked down the stairs.  
"Good morning sunshine," said mum helping Kasey with his shoes, will his father laid on the couch still asleep. "Morning," I sighed again. "Hi sister!" yelled Kasey giving me a hug around my legs. I smiled. "Hey bro, were is big brother?" I asked not smiling anymore. "Batroom," smiled Kasey, his smile just lightin up the room. "Wow what a freak, no wonder your dad lefted," I heard from behind me. "What's your excuse?" I asked Chris who was a year younger then me. "My dad was in the army and died, not like your junkie of a dad who OD," said Chris laughing.  
"Stop fighting please, you'll miss the bus," said mum. "Sorry mum," I said looking down and walked out side. Chris fallowed. "Why do you call her mum, you ain't British, said Chris fixing his already sagging pants. "And your not black, but yet you try to be," I said glaring at him. "Cause I'm cool," said Chris. "Only in your dreams," I said turning to the road and waited for the bus to come. "Like you have room to talk, you have only one friend, who;s your boyfriend, who only wants in your pants," said Chris rolling his eyes.  
"How would you know about love, you have a different girl every week," I said relived when I saw the bus. "Cause all the ladies want some C-dogg," said Chris dancing, manly thrusting.. "I can't see why," I said wide eyed as I climed the up the steps.  
As I was walking to my normal seat next to Scotty, someone thought it would be funny to stick there foot out to trip me, and well it worked. I fell flat on my face. Everybody was laughing."Damn," I said again, getting up and whiping my hands off and then sitting down.  
"Hey babe did you have a nice trip?" asked Scotty giggling at his own joke. "hahah your so funny," I said smiling. "You need to be happier, I got you a birthday present," said Scotty be fore kissing me. I blushed and smiled.  
"My birthday was at the beginning of the school year, and we have three days lefted," I said "We weren't together then," said Scotty smiling. "True," I said smiling  
"Hey I love you," he added still smiling. I started blush. " I love you too," I finally said. "Do you want you present now or later?" he asked smiling. "Now please," I said smiling. "Here you go I know how much you love the band," said Scotty handing me two tickets to Motley Crue. I staired at them in disbelief.  
"I know, I'm amazing," said Scotty nearly shoving his tongue down my throat. i gasped. "I'm sorry babe," he said pulling away. "It's, it's fine," I said looking down. "Babe, I wanna be your first," he whispered in my ear, as the bus pulled up to school. I jumped up blushing and walked off the bus. "Bitch," Scotty mumbled as he got up.  
As I was basicly running to my locker, Scotty graded me, "Babe, I'm sorry. I just love you so much, and I want to show you how much I do," he said looking down. I just looked at him. "It's okay, I know I feel the same way, but I think you getting me Motley tickets it shows you love me," I lied hopping he doesn't notice.  
"I also got us backstage passes," Scotty said with a devilish smile. "oh, really?" I asked smiling "Yeah, I just wanted you to be happy ," he said looking in my eyes. I started blushing, he was trying to make everything better, I could tell, but I always fall for it. "How much did this cost?" I asked trying not to show that I already forgave him. "I'm not going to tell you that," said Scotty. "And why not?" I asked trying to act irritated, but the way, I'm not a good at acting. "Because it;s your birthday gifted, and I don't want you to worry about the money, because I'm happy spending it only on you," Scotty smiled selling his point.  
"I can't stay mad at you, your too sweet," I said letting a smile spred across my face. Scotty kissed my check...he knows he won, he always dose. "So, we is this totality amazing concert?" I asked blushing. "Tomorrow," said Scotty grabbing my hand. "That doesn't give me much time to ask me mum," I said squeezing his hand tight every time I do I always fell butterflies.  
"Tell her it's for your birthday," said Scotty pulling me throw crowds in the hallway. "I might have to help with Kasey," I said looking down. "Baby, you always have to help with Kasey, it should be your night off," said Scotty sounding very irritated with me. "But it's not my real birthday," I said looking at him. Scotty stud a good six inches over my head and I'm 5'5. "Would you just shut up," yelled Scotty glaring, "Fuck, be happy that I even thought about you!" he snarled in my face.  
"Scotty?" I cried scared out of my mind. "Shit babe, I'm sorry, but you just need to listen to me" he said looking down at the floor. "I wish you wouldn't yell at me," I whispered looking down. "Babe, I love you, but you know I have anger problems," he said kissing me. " I know," I said kissing him back.  
"Let me walk you to class, and then tomorrow we will have a good time," he said hugging me, "Yeah, okay," I said just standing there. Truly I did wanna go to the concert still, but I'm scared to go with Scotty.  
For the rest of the day, I couldn't get the concert out of my mind. I could really meet my hero Nikki Sixx, in eight period, I was so caught up in my thoughts, I stayed a few minutes after class, was late to my locker, and missed my bus, which decided to be really early today. "Shit," I mumbled and started to walk home.  
When I got home Jessie, Kasey's father, was on the porch driving, "Why weren't you home?" he slired barling keeping his eyes open. "I missed my bus," I said looking down. "Your...yyour...you should have been home to watch Kaseeeeee..." he said falling a sleep.  
"Hm," I said walking up the steps and opening the door. "Hey, mum?" I called throw the house. "Yes, dear," she called from the kitchen. "Scotty wanted to know if I can go th a concert with him tomorrow night," I asked looking down. "Scotty?" she asked acting confused. "Oh Scotty, um...sure," she added I just looked at her, like she just gave me a million dollars.  
"Are you serious?" I asked making sure I didn't hear what I wanted to. "It sounds like you wanted me to say no," said mum turning to face me. "No, I do," I said smiling. "Well, have fun," she said walking passed me. "I need to call Scotty, I guess. Now where's the phone. Chris has it, damn need to stop talking to myself," I said walking out of the kitchen to the room Chris inhabited.  
I knocked on his door, "Chris I need to phone," I called. "Why?" he asked. "I plan to use it to blow up Canada." I said not thinking of what I'm really saying. He opened his door, his room smelled of pot, "Dude, what's wrong with you," he asked. "Life," I said holding my hand out for the phone. "Here, he said putting the phone in my hand.  
"Danke," I said turning away, I heard Chris say "Your mom." I just started laughing.  
I dialed Scotty number, I memorized it from the first say he gave it to me. "Hey, this is Scotty..." "Hi-" I got out before the rest of the messaged finished it self. "leave a message." It gets me every time. "Hey babe, just letting you know, um I..can go to the concert," I said smiling, "Um call me back," I finished hanging up the phone.  
I went up to my room, and started to listen to nothing about Motley. I always do this before concerts for some reason, for me it's kinda like studying for a test, but concerts, everybody will agree and if you don't you might have a problem, are way better then a test will ever be. It was also helping me not staring at the phone waiting for Scotty call.  
"Nom nom nom," I said staring at the phone about to give in and call again. "No you don't want to seem like a crazy over upset girlfriend," I said to myself. "Well, you might be crazy talking to myself." I replied getting cocky. "True, I probably need to stop at." I said looking down. The phone started ringing I just stared at it then realized I should answer it. "Hallo!" I said, "Hey baby," Scotty's voice sounded as a whisper.


End file.
